


To Build a Paradise

by scandalsavage



Series: Earth-15 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, Dru-Zod is Superman, Earth-15, Established Relationship, Jason Todd is Batman, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, SuperBat, With A Twist, but just a very brief vague reference, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: When Bruce died that fateful day in the desert, Jason's whole world went with him. But with his dedication and integrity, he takes up the heavy mantle left to him, becoming the thing in the shadows that criminals fear.Superman is a beacon of light in the darkness.They're an unlikely pair. But maybe that's why they work.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dru-Zod
Series: Earth-15 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	To Build a Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this a while ago and it's slowly crawled into my brain and made a home. Then I spent too long making [THIS](https://twitter.com/scandalsavage4/status/1304671468324753408/photo/1) edit and here we are...
> 
> Earth-15 is one of the alternate universes Jason, Kyle, and Donna visit during Countdown to Final Crisis where Jason is Batman, Zod is Superman, Kyle is the main GL, and Donna is Wonder Woman. The key difference is that Bruce died in the desert instead of Jason. 
> 
> So enjoy some SuperBat from Earth-15 lol.

Jason Todd’s world collapsed that fateful day in the desert. When Bruce told him to stop the truck full of Joker gas masquerading as medicine while Batman saved Jason’s mother from the Joker. It shattered like the broken body of his beloved mentor, his _father_ , that Jason pulled from the rubble of the explosion.

Bruce’s funeral was huge. It set records in Gotham. He was beloved for the free clinics he built and jobs programs he personally funded, even if no one knew the extent of what he did for them when the darkness fell. 

Alfred withdrew and it took almost two years for him to come out of his depression. As a result, Dick came around more often. To check in with Jason, train a little. But he wouldn’t put on the cowl. He hadn’t wanted to be Batman for a very long time. Jason couldn’t blame him, he had his own life. His own friends, his own team. 

His own family. 

Unfortunately, it became clear very quickly, that Gotham needed Batman. 

Jason was the only one who could do it. So, after several months of depression, of floating aimlessly around the manor like a zombie, he dug deep for a spark he could cling to, and ran with it. 

He trained harder, body and mind. There are no second chances. He only has one shot at this. If he fails, he ends up in the grave next to Bruce.

But he didn’t. It wasn’t easy. He was still a kid when he took on the weight of the cowl. But he had always had to grow up fast. 

Superman stopping him from killing the Joker, wasn’t the first time they’d met. 

“Consider us even,” the alien had said.

Scowling and shaking with rage, Jason had glared up at him and managed to stand his ground in the face of all that raw power. “Stopping me from killing the monster who took my father from me doesn’t even come close to making us even for my saving your life,” he’d snapped.

Zod had given him a very small, very sad smile, landed in front of him, put a big, heavy, _warm_ hand on his shoulder. “You’ll think differently one day. I know you’re hurting. But remember what he stood for, what _you_ stand for. Don’t let the evil in the universe taint your pure heart, Robin.”

Happy for the cowl hiding his tears, Jason had jerked his shoulder out of the other man’s grasp. “It’s _Batman_.”

The older man’s smile had brightened. “You’re right. My apologies. _Batman_.”

And maybe it was because he had been in bad place, taken on so much, had no support from the people he would have leaned on because they were dealing with their own pain... maybe it was just the way he reached out, the way he accepted Jason as Batman without a lecture... maybe it was the way those words wrapped around his heart like a warm blanket...

Whatever it was, that’s what Jason pins as the thing that fanned the flames of a celebrity crush into something _more_.

Trying to avoid interaction with Superman was harder than Jason ever expected it to be, partly because the man kept trying to check in on him. But it was important for Jason limit their interactions.

All so that, when he officially joined the Justice League (as opposed to just helping out with the really big stuff) at 18, hopefully Zod would see him as the adult he was, not the kid in short pants who had once saved him from an evil alien plant. 

In reality, Jason never really expected it to work. He knew Zod liked men--he is the world’s greatest detective, after all--but no matter how much notoriety he gained, Jason still felt like a kid with a crush on someone unattainable.

So in these quiet, intimate moments between universe-ending crises, when he’s blissed-out and his mind is wandering, he’s still a little starstruck. Still can’t believe it’s one of _Superman’s_ big hands trapping his wrists above his head, the other hooked under one of his knees, pressing him into the wall of ice at his back. Can’t believe it’s _Superman_ kissing him breathless, sucking the air out of his lungs until he’s gasping, bruised lips parted, trying to remember how to breathe. 

Despite the fact they got married three years ago, it still feels surreal every time Jason see’s Zod’s gorgeous, decidedly _alien_ , cock. No matter how many times they’ve done this-- _do_ this--it still feels like a gift he doesn’t deserve when Zod presses into him.

Jason grunts, lifts his free leg to wrap it around his husband’s thick waist, and tries to push himself down further. They’re both still in uniform. Or mostly. Jason has started to tally how many Batsuits Zod ruins, impatiently tearing open the bottom half.

The bastard just chuckles and moves slower; cuts off Jason’s annoyed growl by sticking his tongue down his throat. But when he pulls away he gives Jason what he wants, presses in to the hilt.

“Next time,” Zod pants against Jason’s face, “I want to fuck you in the clouds with the sun shining down on your bare skin.”

Jason shudders, a slow, euphoric moan sliding out from between his lips. “I-I told you, it’s too cold up there for me. Al-almost froze the last time,” he grumbles without any of the surety to sell his conviction. 

A few deep, solid, thrusts that rock Jason against the ice and jostle his bones in the best way. Zod nuzzles at Jason’s cheek, kisses his way across Jason’s jaw, down his neck and back up before nipping at his ear. 

“I’ll find a way.”

Picturing it, Jason finds himself desperately hoping he does. 


End file.
